1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of communications and, more particularly, to communication devices having different communication modes, such as a text mode and a speech mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many communication devices have multiple communication modes, such as a text mode and a speech mode. There are times when one or more communication modes of a receiving device are disfavored or unavailable. For example, often voice communications and text messaging services for mobile phones are provided over different networks and one or the other of the networks can be unavailable for a particular area. Additionally, text messaging communication between a sending and receiving device may not be possible due to either the sending or receiving device not having subscribed to a text messaging service.
In another example, a mobile phone user may be in an environment where a particular communication mode is undesirable. In one instance, a speech mode can be undesirable because an environment of a receiving device is excessively noisy to the extent where it is difficult to hear a caller, such as at a concert. A speech mode can also be undesirable when the callee is in an environment where it is impolite for the callee to speak, such as when the callee is in a meeting, watching a movie, attending an opera, etc. Similarly a text mode can be undesirable in an excessively bright environment where text is difficult to read because of glare or in an environment where the callee cannot conveniently provide a text response, such as when the callee is driving.
Conventionally, the communication mode used for a receiving device is dependent upon the mode used by the calling device. For example, when a mobile telephone receives a call initialized in a speech mode, the mobile telephone accepts the call in a speech mode. When speech mode is disabled, a caller can be directed to leave a message in a voice mailbox of the caller. The callee is unaware of the content of a message until the callee accesses his/her voice mailbox and retrieves the message. This typically does not occur until some time after the callee moves out of the environment where the voice mode was disabled. Similarly, text messages are typically delayed until a recipient has moved from one environment to another. In both situations, this delay can negate the purpose of the message and can inconvenience the caller and/or the callee.
Another related shortcoming with conventional communication technologies is that devices having different communication modes are generally unable to communicate with each other. For example, a first user utilizing a computer based instant messaging application (text communication mode) is unable to establish communications with a user of a telephone device (speech communication mode). This limitation makes communications among individuals more difficult than is necessary.
What is needed is a new communication technology that permits communications among two or more people irrespective of the communication modes used at communication endpoints. Moreover, an ideal communication technology would permit a user of a device having multiple communication modes to establish and utilize a preferred communication mode; no matter what mode is used by communication devices of other communication participants.